Lagrimas
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: lagrimas pueden  hablandar hasta el mas dificil corazon eso sesshomaru-sama lo aprendio cuando estuvo apunto de perder a su rin-inspirado en el episodio 9 de inuyasha kanketsu-hen a mi modo


Inspirada en el capítulo 9 de inuyasha kanketsu-hen, Así es como me imagine que hubiera pasado si tenseiga hubiera brillado un poco más tarde, se parece al capítulo solo que un poco más largo y una nueva faceta de sesshomaru al ver que no puede revivir a rin, también viene una parte la cual me imagine para que los que porque sesshomaru salvo a rin, así me imagine el porqué la salvo, los personajes de inuyasha no son mios, solo la historia

No lo empecé desde el principio porque es mucho no creen, mejor lo dejo donde empieza todo

Sesshomaru: Rin despierta, rin—llamo el youkai a la humana que ya hacía en sus brazos tiesa, y sin dar señal de abrir sus ojos

**En el mundo real**

Irasue:-viendo desde su collar- que extraño una vez destruido el guardián del inframundo esa niña debió volver a la vida, pequeño demonio

Jaken: mi nombre es jaken, no tienes intención de recordarlo ¿verdad?

Irasue: ¿esa chica ha sido revivida por tenseiga anteriormente?

Jaken: s-si. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Irasue: entonces es imposible que pueda volver a la vida. Jaken se sorprendió por eso último

**En el inframundo**

Sesshomaru: -pensando- ¿no tiene salvación?-suelta a tenseiga que se queda clavada en el suelo

Kohaku: ¿señor sesshomaru?- pregunto extrañado al verlo dejar la espada

Sesshomaru:-pensando- entonces no puede ser salvada ¿es eso?-mira la espada-_tenseiga-_mira a rin- solo por esta cosa te deje morir

Se queda mirando el rostro pacifico y sincero de rin, aunque ya hacia sin vida, esta seguía teniendo su habitual naturalidad, olfatea el aire aun cuando todo a su alrededor esta lleno de cadáveres putrefactos, aun podía distinguir el dulce ahora de rin, aunque con menos intensidad, su aroma (flores silvestres con canela) comenzaba a desvanecerse lo que significaba que rin…moriría y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

¿Por qué no dejo a rin en una aldea cercana en cuanto la volvió a la vida?, ¿Por qué le permitió ir con él?, ¿Qué era esto que sentía en su pecho al saber que rin no volverá?, para el rin solo era una humana que debía morir alguna vez, pero porque siente que no esta de acuerdo ahora con eso, tal vez en el pasado lo hubiera pensado pero ahora…

Porque permitió que rin se acercara a él, le había insistido que no quería nada pero aun así ella siguió trayendo

**Comienzo del flash**

Se encontraba descansando en un árbol, había atardecido, y sus ojos aun seguían en su forma real, había sido derrotado por su hermano y tenseiga le había salvado la vida, pero eso lo hacía lucir como un cobarde, por eso no se podía calmar

Sesshomaru:"no puedo moverme" escucho un ruido entre los árboles. "La esencia de un humano"

Alzo su rostro y le gruño al humano que se hacía escondido entre un árbol, era una niña de tal vez 8 años, se asusto el sentir su gruñido, pero luego cambio su rostro a uno decisivo, pero aun podía oler que ella estaba nerviosa, salió del árbol y avanzo una pasos, aun con actitud defensiva, observo cómo lo observa fijamente viéndolo a cuerpo se acerco a él aun con miedo

Sesshomaru: ¿una niña?…Y le echo agua en la cara, volvió a su cara natural-"Ella intenta rescatarme he". Dijo con ironía y burla en sus pensamientos una humana rescatarlo claro

Ella dio vuelta corriendo y se fue, el se permitió relajarse y se quito la estola para usarla como almohada, su cuerpo aun estaba algo débil por el ataque de su medio-hermano, pero el siendo un youkai se recuperaría al dia siguiente, Anocheció y el aun descansando

Sesshomaru: "cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sucedió… aun no puedo moverme"-pensando

Cuando escucho de nuevo ruido y vio fijamente hacia el lugar donde provenía, la niña que en la tarde había ido a verlo e había tirado agua en el rostro y luego había salido corriendo, esta vez no hizo nada para asustarla

Sesshomaru: "regreso otra vez"

Se acerco a él y dejo una botella (no sé cómo se llama eso donde guardan agua en ese tiempo si alguien sabe decírmelo) en el suelo no muy lejos de donde el descansaba, y volvió a irse, miro el contenedor donde hacia el agua, y se quedo mirando fijamente, pero no hizo nada para tomarlo, otros minutos esperando de nuevo escucho a la niña venir

Miro hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos la chica se acerco hacia donde había dejado el agua y dejo ahí en una hoja como plato, un pescado y hongos se paró de nuevo y irse de nuevo

Sesshomaru: no es necesario que hagas esto, algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos.-hablo Sin ningún sentimiento

Ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo, pero el sin abrir sus ojos espero que entendiera el mensaje de que no quería que ella lo cuidara ni se preocupara, ella luego de unos minutos avanzo de nuevo para irse

Volteo la mirada una vez la escucho alejarse, hacia donde ella se había ido, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, y ahora se encontraba sentado y con rastros de sangre y tierra en el, mostrando lo herido y cansado que estaba

Con su sentido del olfato y de oído escucho a alguien acercarse y era de nuevo esa niña, si no fuera por su sentido auditivo, no podría haber sabido que se trataba de ella, ya que la niña tenía un olor a flores silvestres y canela, y con este bosque rodeándolo, pudo haberla confundido con una simple flor

Escucho el ruido de esfuerzo y agua meneándose, ¿esa niña le había traído agua de nuevo, sus sospechas fueron ciertas venia con un tazón de agua tibia, ¿y ahora que iba hacer esta niña?, se acerco a él con una confianza normal, como si no fuera un demonio y ella una simple humana o más bien una niña

Dejo el tazón a lado de ella y de ahí saco una toalla que exprimió

Sesshomaru: "ahora me dará un baño, de veras me veo tan débil a los ojos humanos"

Sintió su pequeña mano acercarse a tomarle la suya, la movió dando a entender que no quería tocarla, pero la niña o no entendía, o quería morir ya que tomo su mano para que el no pudiera soltarse de ella, sintió una extraña descarga el sentirse tocado por esa niña, comenzó a limpiarle la mano con cuidado de no tocar sus garras

Luego de terminar dejo su mano en el césped y toco su manga, la alzo hasta el codo, volvió a enjuagar el trapo y lo exprimió, limpio con cuidado su brazo, bajo de nuevo su manga una vez acabo, tomo el tazón y fue camino hasta ponerse a su lado izquierdo, el volteo la mirada

Una niña lo estaba limpiando que cosa más humillante, dejo el tazón en el césped y alzo su estola y posarla en su estomago, tomo el trapo que ya había sido remojado y exprimido, toco su pecho y comenzó a limpiar su herida en el hombro izquierdo

Su aroma le llego, flores silvestres con algo de canela, no era muy común encontrar flores silvestres y canela por estos lados, su olor eran como muchas clases de flores con el más dulce aroma qué demonios y humanos puedan encontrar, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como las manos de esa niña le tomaba el rostro

Volteo a verla sorprendido del descaro de la niña, como se atrevía a tocarlo, hubiera permitido que fuera su ropa y brazos, pero su rostro era otra cosa, listo para quitar su rostro enojado, cuando la mira fijamente, o más bien a sus ojos

Podía distinguir algo de dolor y tristeza y en ellos, sus ojos eran profundos que podías perderte en ellos…que rayos estoy pensando no debería decir esas cosas tan tontas propias de humanos, pero aun así no quito su vista de sus ojos

Sintió como limpiaba su mejilla, su mentón, y con su mano quita el flequillo y limpia su frente, finalmente su rostro terminado de limpiar, aun así la niña no se aleja, con la mano con el que había sostenido el flequillo, con un dedo delineo la media luna que ya hacía en su frente

Aunque fue en un corto tiempo pudo distinguí ahora no el rostro de una niña de 8 años, si no el rostro de una mujer, una hermosa mujer de 18 años, era esa niña lo distinguió por sus ojos seguían siendo iguales solo que ahora no tenían dolor y tristeza si no otro sentimiento, no sabe cuál es pero nunca antes lo había visto, ese sentimiento hace brillar su mirada, su pelo estaba largo y sedoso, su mano era suave y tierna, era una hermosa mujer debía admitirlo aunque fuera humana, se notaba que no era como otras mujeres humanas, esta era por mucha más diferente y especial, dejo de sentir su dedo delineando su luna cuando esa imagen de la humana de 18 años desapareció, y volvió la niña de 8 años

Ella volteo su mirada al tazón que se había vuelto algo roja, con el trapo dentro del tazón, lo tomo en sus manos y se levanto, camino de nuevo entre los árboles y desapareció

Cerró los ojos recordando las suaves y tiernas manos que ayer lo habían cuidado y el hermoso rostro de esa joven, tan metido esta pensando en cómo fue que esa joven de 18 apareció y desapareció apenas esa niña la toco que no vio que ya era de dia

El de nuevo se encontraba sentado en el árbol sus energías habían regresado y su herida sanado, pero aun cuando ya podía moverse e irse por alguna razón algo lo detenía, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar las dulces manos que tocaron su rostro para limpiar cualquier signo de sangre o tierra, había sido delicada y dulce

Ese era la primera vez que un humano lo tocaba y el no había matado

Escucho a la chica había vuelto, y le dio comida, aun cuando no probo ni un bocado acercarse a él, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo escucharla y olfatearla y noto que estaba con algo de tierra y distinguió algo de sangre también, abrió los ojos mientras la escuchaba acercarse

Sesshomaru: no quiero-dijo fríamente a la niña humana

Ella se acerco a él corriendo y le acerco por lo que podía olfatear que era trigo

Sesshomaru: ya te he dicho que no quiero nada entiende-le contesto fría y duramente

La niña bajo la mirada pero no se aparto de el

Sesshomaru: aun sin voltear-quien te hizo eso en el rostro- se sorprendió por su propia pregunta- Este bien no es necesario que me lo digas—Pensando- "esta niña… ¿no puede hablar?

Finalmente se digno a voltearla a mirarla, clavo sus ojos dorados en los ojos chocolate de la niña humana, aun con la cara lastimada esta le sonrió mostrando que le faltaba un diente

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué sonríes?, solo te pregunte como estabas

La actitud de esa niña lo confundió ¿por qué sonreía?, ¿Por qué no me tiene miedo como a todos los demás?, esa niña era rara, aun sonriendo dejo la comida a su lado y se fue caminando animadamente cantando una melodía y feliz

La vio irse y no despejo su vista de ese lugar hasta que su olor desapareció, suspiro no entendía para nada a los humanos y mucho menos a las niñas humanas con su audición escucho el grito de su lacayo desde el cielo

Jaken: amo sesshomaru, amo sesshomaru respóndame por favor, donde esta, amo sesshomaru

Distinguió que su lacayo se estaba alejando, dio un suspiro y por fin se levanto, tenía que ir por el idiota de su lacayo que fastidio, tomo su estoma y la coloco en su hombro, miro el lugar por donde la niña se había ido, volteo la mirada y comenzó a caminar

Por fin el tonto de su lacayo se había detenido en un prado, según él pudo olfatear, no estaba tan lejos, estaba por salir del bosque

Jaken: me quiere a no, no, no—cascareo-fue una prueba, no fue una prueba, si fue una prueba, no fue una prueba, fue una prueba ¡fue una prueba! -Repito escandalizando.-Amo sesshomaru hubiera preferido que perdiera la vida en ese momento, responda amo sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: "Pero que idioteces dice". Tomo 2 piedras del suelo y la lanzo hacia su lacayo que se cayó de

Jaken: recuperándose se sube a -amo sesshomaru dígame algo por favor, usted quiso probar algo conmigo, su espada realmente puede matar

Sesshomaru: se supone que estabas buscándome- Ignorando su pregunta- Que haces descansando aquí

Jaken: amo sesshomaru que gran noticia ver que no le paso…- tiro una piedra que lo hizo otra vez llegar al piso-…nada

El viento revolvió su cabello, y trajo consigo un aroma en particular

Sesshomaru: puedo oler, el olor la sangre… y lobos…el olor de esta sangre es- "esa pequeña niña humana siempre se iba en esa dirección

Sus pies lo pusieron en movimiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección por donde había venido, el aroma de esa niña estaba cerca, y también el de 3 lobos, detuvo su andar y ahí estaban, 3 lobos rodeando el cuerpo de la niña el cual su corazón ya se había apagado al igual que su vida

Los 3 lobos le gruñeron, diciendo "es nuestra comida y no nos las quitaras" mas el no hizo nada solo mandarles una mirada de enojo, los lobos asustados de su mirada salieron corriendo

Jaken: llegando detrás de su amo- Es tan magnífico como siempre amo sesshomaru, con solo una simple mirada

Se acerca a la humana

Jaken: oh esta bien muerta, los lobos hicieron todo esto, ella fue asesinada por ellos, amo sesshomaru, usted conoce a la niña humana

Sesshomaru: no- Se da la vuelta y planea marcharse

Cuando la voltea a ver recuerda cuando la niña le sonrió cuando había preguntado el que le habían hecho en el rostro, detuvo su andar y camino de vuelta hacia la niña

Tomo la funda de tenseiga

Jaken: hay amo bonito- Asustado se mueve del camino y queda detrás de sesshomaru

Saca la espada y esta comienza a resplandecer

Sesshomaru: ya entiendo, puedo ver a los sirvientes del otro mundo- Aparecen 4 demonios- Vamos a poner a prueba el poder de tenseiga

Jaken: una prueba, amo sesshomaru eso fue lo que dijo

Este le ignoro y corto a los sirvientes del otro mundo

Jaken: he…que es lo que corto-ve a su amo agacharse y alzar a la niña con su brazo y pegarla a su estola-Amo sesshomaru- Extrañado por su comportamiento

Espero impaciente para que el poder de tenseiga surtiera efecto y finalmente escucho el latir de un corazón, y el despertar de la niña, al abrir sus ojos, no vio en sus rastro dolor o tristeza, al principio no vio nada, pero luego en unos instantes apareció un brillo, creo que era alegría, ya que ese sentimiento que había visto ese dia (cuando lo limpio)

Era por mucho muy diferente a este

Jaken: resucito, disculpe amo sesshomaru usted fue capaz de revivir a esta chiquilla con el poder de tenseiga

Espero a que la humana se recuperara y la soltó esta de inmediato se puso de pie extrañada, el también se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba

Sesshomaru: pensando. "parece que esta espada…tiene sus usos he tenseiga…uh, inuyasha que no fueras capaz de matarme a mi sesshomaru es…algo de lo que te arrepentirás

Distinguió a su lacayo siguiéndolo pero también la niña humana lo estaba siguiendo, lo cual lo extraño más, ¿por qué lo seguía?

Se detuvo de pronto causando el que su lacayo tropezara con él quien comenzó a pedirle perdón, ignorando a su lacayo se volteo y miro a la humana, esta le contuvo la mirada

Sesshomaru: tenseiga te ha traído de nuevo a la vida, eso quiere decir que ya puedes hablar, dime cuál es tu nombre—más que un pedido era una orden

Niña: mi nombre…-su voz era estaba algo tosca y ronca—me llamo rin meiling

Este asintió una vez asintió y se volteo para seguir caminando, así que se llama rin, un nombre algo extraño para una niña, pero no era ni bonito no era feo, solo adecuado

Llegaron con y se volteo la niña bajo la mirada tímida, su lacayo se quejaba a murmullos sobre que la humana la estuviera siguiendo, toma las riendas de y se acerco con él hacia la humana se arrodillo y extendió su mano con las riendas en ella hacia la humana

Sesshomaru: si quieres venir con nosotros, te encargaras de , pero desde hoy te advierto, que yo no acepto a débiles—volviendo a mirarla a los ojos directamente

Esta se quedo también mirándolo directamente, y luego bajo su mirada hacia su mano y el poso en ella, de nuevo sintió esa descarga al sentir su pequeña mano en comparación con la suya, tomo las riendas la atrajeron hacia su pecho, bajo la mirada

Rin: si…entiendo amo sesshomaru—susurro la pequeña, sin que su lacayo y la pequeña observara, su boca se curvo hacia arriba, revelando una pequeña sonrisa sincera

Volvió su rostro a su postura normal y se levanto para comenzar a caminar, con su lacayo y , solo que ahora tenían a una nueva integrante

**Fin del flash**

Desde ese dia algo en el cambio (sin que se diera cuenta), ¿enserio fue una prueba el revivir a rin?, ¿se arrepentía de haber revivido a rin?, ¿de haberla llevado consigo?, ¿tenía lo que su padre hacia años le había dicho "algo que proteger"?, ¿ese algo que proteger seria rin?, ¿al final había terminado al igual que su papa enamorado de una humana?

Todas esas y más preguntas eran las que habitaban en su cabeza, pero lo más idiota del mundo era…que ya sabía sus respuestas, todas y cada una de sus preguntas en su cabeza, ya tenían respuesta, solo que se negaba a creer esas respuestas

Volvió a mirar a rin, la había perdido, su brazo bueno la apretó más hacia él, esperando al menos aferrarla a esta vida, con su estola la mantuvo pegada a él, mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza y acaricia su rostro, ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa de nuevo, estaría solo de nuevo, (para sesshomaru jaken es solo un sirviente muy cercano a el), que es esta presión que sentía, era diferente a la otra que había sentido, pero al mismo tiempo muy similares

Su mano recorrió todo su rostro y se poso en la nuca de rin, atrajo su cabeza hacia el hueco que se formaba en su cuello, sin que el supiera cómo fue que paso, una lagrima bajo de su ojo derecho y avanzaba hasta su mejilla y caiga al suelo del infierno

La estaba abrazando kohaku no podía creer que el sesshomaru abrazaba a una humana pero no cualquiera humana sino rin, había notado el extremo cariño que sentía rin hacia él, y también el hacia ella, pero viendo la frialdad de sesshomaru pensó que no era de esos que mostraban lo que sentía, pero ahora sesshomaru abrazaba el cuerpo de rin, aunque sesshomaru no se dé cuenta, tal vez solo él, la señorita aome y la señorita kikyo se den cuenta del cariño que siente sesshomaru hacia rin, ¿enserio le dolía ver a rin muerta?

Dejo de abrazar a rin y la deposito en su brazo aun sosteniéndola, miro a tenseiga con su mirada de frialdad

Sesshomaru: pensando:" si tengo que dar la vida de rin para mejorarte tenseiga…entonces no te quiero a mi lado…ya que la vida de rin no puede ser cambiada por NADA"

(TODAS: snif, snif, FR: ¿están llorando? TODAS: waaaaaaaaaa sesshomaru-sama sentimos tu dolor por perder a rin FR:-caída estilo anime-puedo…puedo continuar TODAS: obvio no nos puedes dejar así)

En ese momento tenseiga comenzó a resplandecer, era una luz acogedora y tibia a la vez

Kohaku: tenseiga esta…

La montaña de cadáveres alrededor comenzó a moverse

Kohaku: la montaña de cuerpos…—viendo que todos se acercaban a tenseiga— es como si quisiera aferrarse a tenseiga

Sesshomaru: cierra sus ojos—"¿incluso ustedes desean ser salvados?"—se arrodillo y la tomo en sus manos

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a llenarse de la luz que tenseiga desprendía, toda la oscuridad desaparecía hasta que todo se lleno de luz

**En el mundo real**

Irasue: los cadáveres del inframundo han sido purificados- viendo como el collar brillaba

Sesshomaru: **Meido zangetsuha-**se abrió el portal hacia el inframundo

Jaken: ¿he?-ve el portal abierto- zangetsuha ha abierto un camino desde el inframundo, y es mucho mayor que antes

Del portal salen sesshomaru con rin entre sus manos, y kohaku a su lado

Jaken: con lagrimas en los ojos-señor sesshomaru

Irasue: regresaste- Sin mostrar algún sentimiento

Sesshomaru dejo con cuidado a rin acostada en un mueble que se encontraba ahí, jaken y kohaku se acercaron a ella

Sesshomaru: -pensando- "parece que aun en el mundo real no revivió"

Irasue: ¿Qué ocurre sesshomaru? Pareces abatido, como deseaste tenseiga ahora es más poderosa y el camino se ha expandido, entonces ¿no deberías estar alegre por tu triunfo?

Sesshomaru:-ignorando sus palabras-¿sabías que a rin le sucedería esto?

Irasue: ya utilizaste a tenseiga para revivir a esta niña ¿no es cierto?, tenseiga puede llamar de la muerte a una persona solo una vez

La sorpresa se rebeló en los ojos de sesshomaru

Irasue: es natural, la vida siempre tiene límites, no hay nada que pueda ser salvado tantas veces, sesshomaru… ¿te crees a ti mismo un dios?, ¿y crees que puedes negociar la vida con tenseiga a tu lado?, tuviste que aprender una lección, sobre el deseo de salvar la vida de un ser querido, y el dolor y temor que acompañan a esta perdida

Sesshomaru: dolor y temor-pensó, entonces esos extraños sentimientos que había sentido cuando el dolor cuando kohaku le había dicho que rin estaba fría y no respirada, y el temor de no volver a verla sonreír, verla a su alrededor feliz, y escucharla de nuevo

Irasue: tu padre dijo: "que tenseiga es una espada para sanar, tu puedes llevarla como un arma, pero debes valorar la vida y poseer un corazón compasivo mientras lidias con tus enemigos", ese es el requerimiento del portador de tenseiga, una espada que puede salvar muchas vidas mientras arroja a sus enemigos al inframundo"

Jaken:-llorando y pensando- ¿entonces, para poder enseñarle esta lección sobre la compasión al amo sesshomaru, rin tuvo que morir?

Irasue: ¿pequeño demonio, estas llorando?

Jaken: es jaken, el señor sesshomaru por naturaleza nunca derramara lagrimas, y es por eso que yo cumplo con esa tarea—tapándose los ojos y llorando

(Ja si lo hubieran visto antes no dirían eso)

Irasue: oh-voltea a ver a sesshomaru-¿estas triste sesshomaru?

Este se queda en silencio y serio, no queriendo recordar lo que paso en el inframundo

Irasue: no hay más remedio, no esperes obtener otra oportunidad-se quita su collar y se lo coloca a rin

El collar comienza a desprender una luz

Kohaku: la luz…

Irasue: es la vida de la niña, la cual fue dejada en el inframundo

Se escucha un pequeño latido, bom bum, luego otro más fuerte bom bum, y finalmente un que no provenía de rin _bom bum, _ese fue su corazón esperando que sirviera lo que sea que su mama haya hecho

Rin abre sus ojos como si hubiera estado durmiendo, sesshomaru se sorprendió por 2 vez

Kohaku: rin-llamo a la chica feliz de verla viva

Jaken: rin-el demonio sapo también estaba feliz de verla viva

Rin comenzó a toser, y se queda quieta al sentir una mano fría pero al mismo tiempo cálido

Sesshomaru se había acercado y acariciaba su rostro dulcemente

Rin: señor…sesshomaru- Poniendo su pequeña mano en la mano del youkai

Sesshomaru: ahora estas bien

Rin: s-si

Jaken se acerco a irasue

Jaken: señora disculpe, permítame rendirle mi gratitud en nombre del amo sesshomaru

Irasue: ¿sesshomaru esta feliz ahora?

Jaken: yo presumo que esta muy feliz—los 2 voltean a ver a sesshomaru aun cuando su rostro no mostraba nada, en sus ojos se veía un brillo diferente

Irasue: todo este alboroto por una niña humana-suspiro-ha heredado uno de los malos hábitos de su padre—sin que nadie la viera este mostro una sonrisa sincera

Tal vez había heredado ese extraño sentimiento hacia los humanos, de su padre pero quien iba a decir que una pequeña niña humana pudo haber quitado la cascara de frialdad de sesshomaru, ella había sido la única que había presenciado lo que en el inframundo había pasado

Sesshomaru había tal vez derramado _lágrimas _por alguien, pero no cualquiera cosa si no de una niña humana, uno de los seres que el alguna vez desprecio, pero parece que en todo siempre hay una excepción y su nombre es _rin_


End file.
